


a study of friendship in seven points

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: but i would never admit it to them, i have friends now, i think, it's kinda nice, so shh don't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: old friends and new beginnings.
Kudos: 1





	a study of friendship in seven points

**Author's Note:**

> a similar style to my last work, because people seemed to like that one and i liked writing it!

i. "i didn't know you baked!" and suddenly getting really emotional because wow, someone actually cares. and sure, i've mentioned it before, but it doesn't really matter that they didn't know. what matters is that they care that they didn't know.

ii. quick among us games that matter more than you could ever know. learning how some people have changed, and learning how some people have not. change has been good to us, i think.

iii. bringing up old inside jokes that still make me laugh. some things never change.

iv. dumb jokes have me laughing until my chest hurt. they make me not want to forget. the never ending weight lifts itself for a while.

v. i feel less damaged when i'm not alone. it's a nice feeling. loneliness feels more and more like emptiness.

vi. shared interests exist, but so do shared arguments, and those might be my favorite. arguments over stupid things like math class and star wars feel more like love than i ever thought an argument could.

vii. i am tired of being apart. we were always better off together.


End file.
